Dia a dia, by Misteriosa
by Sovetinhu Talks
Summary: Esses dias são os que menos esqueço. N/A: Dialogos curtos.
1. Saia

**Titulo:** Dia a dia, by Misteriosa.

**Autora**: Adriana Lucia.

**Beta**: Não tenho então me desculpem sinceramente por erros.

**Resumo**: Esses dias são os que menos esqueço.

**Dia a dia**, by Misteriosa.

- Potter, eu não vou vestir isso.

- Mas Draco-

- Nada de mas, isso é uma saia por Salazar! VOCÊ QUER QUE EU VISTA UMA SAIA!

- Er, bem... É claro que... Bem... Sabe, eu pensei...

- Potter, eu não vou vestir isso.

-x-

_não é só o Potter que tem uma tara por um Draco de saia..._


	2. Telofone

**Titulo:** Dia a dia, by Misteriosa.

**Autora**: Adriana Lucia.

**Beta**: Não tenho então me desculpem sinceramente por erros.

**Resumo**: Esses dias são os que menos esqueço.

**Dia a dia**, by Misteriosa.

- POTTER! POTTER! HARRY POTTER!

- O que? O que? Que foi?

- Telofone.

-x-

_Acho lindo o Draco falando nomes de objetos trouxas..._


	3. Sim, Pansy

**Titulo:** Dia a dia, by Misteriosa.

**Autora**: Adriana Lucia.

**Beta**: Não tenho então me desculpem sinceramente por erros.

**Resumo**: Esses dias são os que menos esqueço.

**Dia a dia**, by Misteriosa.

- Você sabia?

- Sim, Pansy.

- Você sabia, Blaise?

- Sim, Pansy!

- Como você-

- Não sabia que ele ia por baixo..


	4. POP

**Titulo:** Dia a dia, by Misteriosa.

**Autora**: Adriana Lucia.

**Beta**: Não tenho então me desculpem sinceramente por erros.

**Resumo**: Esses dias são os que menos esqueço.

**Dia a dia**, by Misteriosa.

- Mas eu quero!

- Draco, não.

- Mas eu quero!

- Draco... Isso não!

- Potter se você não trouxer isso aqui agora mesmo, eu vou atrás de outro!

- Mas Draco eu não vou te dar meu p-

- Eu quero!

...

- _Dracooo.._

- Que é, Potter?

- Você sabe que-

- Claro que eu sei!

- Mas você disse que-

- Eu sei o que eu disse!

...

- Harry..

- Que é Draco?

- Quero mais POP!

-x-

_Pop: pirulito sacas?_


	5. You Tube

**Titulo:** Dia a dia, by Misteriosa.

**Autora**: Adriana Lucia.

**Beta**: Não tenho então me desculpem sinceramente por erros.

**Resumo**: Esses dias são os que menos esqueço.

**Dia a dia**, by Misteriosa.

- Droga, Potter!

- Desculpa?

- Você é um idiota.

- Qu-

- Você sumiu com o You Tube!


	6. Snape

**Titulo:** Dia a dia, by Misteriosa.

**Autora**: Adriana Lucia.

**Beta**: Não tenho então me desculpem sinceramente por erros.

**Resumo**: Esses dias são os que menos esqueço.

**Dia a dia**, by Misteriosa.

- Sr. Potter!

- Er, não é o que parece...

- Severus, eu-

- Não! Não quero saber o que fazem escondidos atrás de uma estatua!

- Mas-

- Não!

...

- Eu disse que não é o que parece!

-x-

_eu sei harry, eu sei o que parece..._


	7. Café

**Titulo:** Dia a dia, by Misteriosa.

**Autora**: Adriana Lucia.

**Beta**: Não tenho então me desculpem sinceramente por erros.

**Resumo**: Esses dias são os que menos esqueço.

**Dia a dia**, by Misteriosa.

- O que é isso?  
>- Uma cafeteira.<br>- E o que isso faz?  
>- Café<br>- Café...

- Draco larga isso e vem pra cama!  
>- Não!<br>- O q-  
>- Não se preocupe cafeteira, ele não vai nos separar! <p>


	8. Cachorro

**Titulo:** Dia a dia, by Misteriosa.

**Autora**: Adriana Lucia.

**Beta**: Não tenho então me desculpem sinceramente por erros.

**Resumo**: Esses dias são os que menos esqueço.

**Dia a dia**, by Misteriosa.

- Harry.  
>- Diz Draco.<br>- Quero um cachorro.  
>- Cachorro?<p>

- Draco?  
>- Sim?<br>- O que tá fazendo com o cachorro?  
>- Er...<br>- Isso é um vestido? 


	9. Potter

**Titulo:** Dia a dia, by Misteriosa.

**Autora**: Adriana Lucia.

**Beta**: Não tenho então me desculpem sinceramente por erros.

**Resumo**: Esses dias são os que menos esqueço.

**Dia a dia**, by Misteriosa.

- Harry!  
>- Hum<br>- Potter!  
>- Hã?<br>- HARRY!  
>- Potter? <p>


	10. Cafeteira

**Titulo:** Dia a dia, by Misteriosa.

**Autora**: Adriana Lucia.

**Beta**: Não tenho então me desculpem sinceramente por erros.

**Resumo**: Esses dias são os que menos esqueço.

**Dia a dia**, by Misteriosa.

- Ele é... Ele é...  
>- Quem é o que?<br>- Ele!  
>- Quem é ele?<br>- Não sei.  
>- O que ele tem?<br>- Um milagre!  
>- O que?<br>- Harry, uma cafeteira-  
>- Você já tem uma!<br>- Uma cafeteira automática!


	11. Sorvete

**Titulo:** Dia a dia, by Misteriosa.

**Autora**: Adriana Lucia.

**Beta**: Não tenho então me desculpem sinceramente por erros.

**Resumo**: Esses dias são os que menos esqueço.

**Dia a dia**, by Misteriosa.

- Não quero isso!  
>- Mas Draco você disse que queria isso!<br>- Foi à UMA HORA! Não quero mais!  
>- E o que você quer agora?<p>

- Não quero!  
>- Draco!<br>- Harry!  
>- Mas Draco-<br>- Não quero isso!

- O que?  
>- Você tava demorando então...<br>- Draco, você me fez cruzar a maldita cidade pra nada?  
>- Não é nada!<br>- Como não?  
>- É sorvete! <p>


	12. Video Game

**Titulo:** Dia a dia, by Misteriosa.

**Autora**: Adriana Lucia.

**Beta**: Não tenho então me desculpem sinceramente por erros.

**Resumo**: Esses dias são os que menos esqueço.

**Dia a dia**, by Misteriosa.

- Draco sai dai!  
>- Mas Harry, olha!<br>- Draco, você tá-  
>- Harry ele se mexe! Harry, ele se mexe quando eu me mexo!<br>- É um vídeo game Draco, já falamos sobre isso. Você tem todos-  
>- Harry, esse mexe! Ele mexe!<p> 


	13. Hepipotero

**Titulo:** Dia a dia, by Misteriosa.

**Autora**: Adriana Lucia.

**Beta**: Não tenho então me desculpem sinceramente por erros.

**Resumo**: Esses dias são os que menos esqueço.

**Dia a dia**, by Misteriosa.

- Como o Harry aguenta?  
>- Com amor.<br>-Amor... É preciso mais do que amor pra isso, Hermione!

-Draco, você vai se machucar.  
>- Mas é que... É que isso não vai... Harry ele não vai!<br>- Draco você tem que-  
>- Isso não vai! Maldito hepipotero voador! <p>


	14. Massageador

**Titulo:** Dia a dia, by Misteriosa.

**Autora**: Adriana Lucia.

**Beta**: Não tenho então me desculpem sinceramente por erros.

**Resumo**: Esses dias são os que menos esqueço.

**Dia a dia**, by Misteriosa.

- Draco não aperta is-  
>- Er... O que exatamente é isso?<br>- Er... Um massageador... Isso, um massageador que comprei hoje!  
>- Massageador?<br>- Isso! Como vê, ele vibra!  
>- Que forma estranha...<p> 


	15. Bárbara

**Titulo:** Dia a dia, by Misteriosa.

**Autora**: Adriana Lucia.

**Beta**: Não tenho então me desculpem sinceramente por erros.

**Resumo**: Esses dias são os que menos esqueço.

**Dia a dia**, by Misteriosa.

- Harry a cafeteira... Ela...  
>- Draco você tá chorando?<br>- A cafeteira morreu Harry!  
>- Morreu?<br>- A Barbara morreu!  
>- Barbara?<p> 


	16. Albus

**Titulo:** Dia a dia, by Misteriosa.

**Autora**: Adriana Lucia.

**Beta**: Não tenho então me desculpem sinceramente por erros.

**Resumo**: Esses dias são os que menos esqueço.

**Dia a dia**, by Misteriosa.

- Pai?  
>- Diz Albus.<br>- Porque o Scorpius e eu, não somo irmãos como a Rose e o Hugo?  
>- Ah filho, porque vocês tem mamães diferentes.<br>- Mas Pai, você é meu pai, e o papai é o papai.  
>- Claro, mas-<br>- Além de que-  
>- Albus, vocês são irmãos! De um jeito diferente, mas irmãos!<br>- Irmãos diferentes?  
>- Isso!<br>- Como assim irmãos diferentes? 


	17. Scorpius

**Titulo:** Dia a dia, by Misteriosa.

**Autora**: Adriana Lucia.

**Beta**: Não tenho então me desculpem sinceramente por erros.

**Resumo**: Esses dias são os que menos esqueço.

**Dia a dia**, by Misteriosa.

- Papai?  
>- Diz Scorpius.<br>- Porque não posso comer na cama?  
>- Porque o lugar certo é na sala de jantar.<br>- Mas porque você e o pai Harry podem?  
>- O que? Eu não-<br>- Mas ontem eu ouvi o senhor falando no quarto: Obrigado pela comida! 


	18. Voar

**Titulo:** Dia a dia, by Misteriosa.

**Autora**: Adriana Lucia.

**Beta**: Não tenho então me desculpem sinceramente por erros.

**Resumo**: Esses dias são os que menos esqueço.

**Dia a dia**, by Misteriosa.

- Potter, eu to avisando!  
>- Mas Draco-<br>- Potter desce dai agora!  
>- Mas Draco-<br>- Mas nada! Potter você não voa! 


	19. Lembranças

**Titulo:** Dia a dia, by Misteriosa.

**Autora**: Adriana Lucia.

**Beta**: Não tenho então me desculpem sinceramente por erros.

**Resumo**: Esses dias são os que menos esqueço.

**Dia a dia**, by Misteriosa.

- Do que eu lembro mais?  
>- Isso.<br>- Cafeteira. Snape. Weasley. Cachorro...  
>- Você lembra disso?<br>- Claro.  
>- Só disso?<br>- Do que queria que eu lembrasse? 


	20. Futebol

**Titulo:** Dia a dia, by Misteriosa.

**Autora**: Adriana Lucia.

**Beta**: Não tenho então me desculpem sinceramente por erros.

**Resumo**: Esses dias são os que menos esqueço.

**Dia a dia**, by Misteriosa.

- Harry, quem é Messi?  
>- O melhor jogador do mundo.<br>- Jogador de que?  
>- Futebol.<br>- O que é futebol?  
>- Um jogo de bola como o quadribol, mas sem vassoura.<br>- E como é que eles voam sem a vassoura? 


End file.
